Tal y como es
by Rebeca Hanahaki
Summary: A Naruto le gustaría que a Sasuke fuera más atentó con el y le demostrara su cariño de una forma más encantadora. Este sabe a la perfección que no cambiaria la actitud del azabache. One shot Pareja: SasuNaru y CharaNaru.


Tener una relación con Sasuke Uchiha vaya que era complicado; con la actitud tan reservada y arrogante que suele ser en algunas ocasiones, un dolor de cabeza y tenerla poca paciencia.

Aun así, es la persona más importante de la vida de Naruto, por más que quiera que su actitud cambié no lo puede hacer, es su naturalidad, es su forma de ser, la forma en la que se interesó en él.

Aunque claro, le gustaría que el demostrará el cariño que le tiene con más facilidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Se le puede considerar un día especial, al menos para Naruto

Ira al parqué de diversiones.

¿Motivo? Pues... Sasuke y él tienen tres años de relación.

Ya es bastante el tiempo en cuál esos dos están juntos, y le fue bastante difícil el convencerlo para que fueran a celebrar un día tan especial para ambos.

El azabache quería algo sencillo, ir a casa de alguno de los dos y no hacer gran cosa, lo consideraba un día común y corriente.

Naruto se dijo: ¿por qué rayos hacer algo sencillo cuándo es una fecha importante?

(Flash back)

Sasuke estaba leyendo un libro en la sala mientras Naruto estaba con él en la computadora terminando de guardar algunos trabajos de la escuela, desde hace bastantes días en el que quería saber si harán algo el día en que ya cumplen tres años de relación.

Lo miro con atención ideando una forma en la que le diría todo poco a poco.

-Muy pronto será una fecha importante...- regreso su mirada a la pantalla de la laptop pasando desapercibido.

-Mgh- fue lo único que escucho de su parte.

\- ¿Si tienes la idea que se acerca en estas fechas? - soltó de golpe, tenía tantas ganas de saber si harían algo interesante ese día.

Dejo a un lado la laptop y se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando ansioso por su respuesta.

-Cumplimos tres años juntos- no apartó su mirada de su libro, cambió la página y siguió con su lectura.

Se había impresionado bastante, al menos creyó que haría lo mismo de siempre, hacer que no escucha e irse a otra habitación para que le dejará de hacer preguntas y no le interrumpiera, él rubio no pudo ocultar una sonrisa que se asomó en su rostro.

-Ya que tocaste el tema... ¿qué vamos a hac-

-No haremos algo del otro mundo- le interrumpió y se le quedo mirando directamente- solo un día cualquiera.

-P-Pero es nuestro aniversario ¿no te sientes feliz por eso?

(Pensamientos de Naruto)

-Por supuesto que si mi Naruto, ¿porque no celebraríamos algo tan importante para mí? - tomo ambas manos mirándole directamente.

-Sasuke, por un momento creí que dejarías algo así en vano.

-Por supuesto que no mi Naru-chan, es por eso que haremos la mejor celebración.

\- ¡Sasuke...!

\- ¡Naruto...!

¡Ni en un millón de años sucederá eso!

-Claro estoy feliz, el hecho de que estemos juntos por tres años es porque no queremos. Pero la verdad no siento ganas de hacer algo tan "especial" podemos quedarnos en casa de alguno de nosotros dos y pasar el día juntos, si tú lo quieres podemos dormir juntos.

Agacho la cabeza con decepción, el Uchiha volvió a retomar su lectura y se quedaron un rato en silencio.

¿Porque tienen que quedarse en casa en un día tan especial para ambos?

Al menos cuando estas con alguien vas al parque a dar una vuelta.

-"¡Eso es! ¡Podemos ir al parque de diversiones!"- pensó y le brillaron los ojos cuando se le vino esa idea.

\- ¡Tengo una mejor idea! - le quito su libro para que solo le prestará atención a él, aunque ya tenía su atención con semejante grito que hizo y acercándose a su cara- ¡Vamos al parque de diversiones! ¡Así no nos quedamos en casa todos aburridos!

-Naru...

\- ¡Por favor Sasuke! Ninguno de los sabemos si en el futuro seguiremos juntos así que tenemos que aprovechar nuestra relación al máximo.

\- ¡Es lo único que te pido! El próximo año hacemos lo que tú quieras.

-Por favor Sasuke

Soltó un leve suspiro resignado a aceptar su propuesta, aun no sabía cómo es que Naruto le convencía para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Su tú quieres ir yo no tengo ningún problema.

\- ¡Si! ¡Te amo Sasuke! - lo abrazo, mientras le daba pequeños besos en su cara.

-Usurantokachi.

(Fin del flash back)

Estando tanto tiempo juntos deberían ir a un lugar el cuál recuerden siempre cada vez que sea está fecha, fue cuando se le ocurrió del parqué de diversiones.

Es sencillo, se subirían a los juegos mecánicos, comen ahí y como último toque, cuando el sol se esté poniendo se subirán a la noria para pasar un momento romántico entré ellos dos. Sé que suena bastante cursi, pero de vez en cuando hacer algo así entre esos dos es normal, son pareja, entonces no debe haber ningún problema.

Naruto esta tan emocionado sólo por el hecho de pensar que estarán pasando el día ellos solos, estar junto a él abrazándolo y darle un besó mientras está girando la noria.

No puede pedir otra cosa, con eso es suficiente para él

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Bien! No falta mucho para que Sasuke llegue- se dijo el mismo viendo la hora.

Le había dicho las 8:00 de la mañana, pero era tanto su entusiasmó que llegó veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada esperando en la entrada del parque.

No paraba de revisar la hora del reloj y volteando a cada rato atrás suyo.

-"Cálmate Naruto, cuando Sasuke llegue tienes que ocultar el entusiasmo que sientes en estos momentos, sólo es un día cualquiera pasando un rato agradable con él, inhala, exhala, inhala, exha..."

\- ¡Naruto!

A la mierda la calma.

-Sasu... -Volteo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entusiasmado por que ya había llegado, cuando visualizo a Sasuke con una ropa totalmente distinta a la que suele usar y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, giñando un ojo...

No sabía si entrar en pánico o...

¡entrar en pánico!

Ni quiera podía decir que expresión tenía en esos momentos.

¿Seguirá dormido...?

¿Esto es un sueño o una pesadilla...?

Sabía que levantarse tan temprano no era buena idea.

¡¿Qué demonios le pasó?! ¡¿Dónde está el Sasuke serio, reservado y arrogante?!

¡Incluso está mañana hablo con él y se oía al Sasuke de siempre!

(Flash back)

No era común que Naruto estuviera despierto tan temprano. Su costumbre del siempre era despertar a la hora que él quisiera. Había sólo dos motivos para estar así.

1- Iría al parque por haber cumplido tres años de relación con Sasuke

2-Uchiha Sasuke.

A él le emociona saber que pasaría una fecha especial con su pareja, estarse soportando durante tres años (nótese el sarcasmo), no era cosa que cualquier persona podía hacer cuando se trataba de Sasuke o Naruto.

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, una de las cosas que más le gustaba a ese bastardo era dormir cuando nadie le molestaba despertarse por su propia cuenta.

RIN! RIN! RIN!

-Mgh...- apretó levemente los ojos al escuchar el sonido de su celular, era demasiado temprano como para interrumpir sus horas de sueño.

Busco su teléfono por la mesita de noche que tenía a un lado de su cama, le daba pereza tener que abrir los ojos y levantarse.

Con su mano busco hasta que toco su celular, con los ojos aun cerrados, le dio al botón con el que se podía contestar la llamada y con voz de pereza contesto.

\- ¿Quien habl-

\- ¡SASUKEH TEBAYO! - abrió los ojos hasta el tope, podía jurar que su oído dejo de escuchar por un momento- ¡¿Ya estas despierto?!

Retorno los ojos con un tic en el ojo.

\- ¿Eres idiota o te haces?

\- ¡Hahaha! ¡Bueno, solo quería comprobar si ya estabas despierto!

Soltó un suspiro y miro la hora del reloj.

-Naruto son las seis de la mañana ¿qué es lo quieres?

\- ¡Parece que lo olvidaste! - Sasuke escucho con aburrimiento- ¡Hoy es un día especial! ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- ¿No se supone que nos veríamos a las ocho de la mañana en el parque? ¿Porque me llamas a esta hora? Aún falta para que nos veamos.

\- ¡Hehe! estoy muy contento de pasar un día especial contigo, tal vez por eso me levante más temprano, ya ves que eso no es común en mi- se escuchó una risa nerviosa de su parte.

-... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo dobe? - dijo el azabache al saber las razones por la que le llamo- más tarde te voy a ver, así que duerme un rato mientras dan las ocho.

-...Sasuke...

-Mgh, ¿qué pasa?

\- ¡Feliz día tebayo!

(Fin del Flash back)

Se escuchaba al bastardo engreído de siempre.

\- ¡¿Sasuke, q-que demonios pasó contigo?!- Naruto tenía la cara de horror.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo? Deberías hacerte esa pregunta a ti mismo porque yo me siento de maravilla, es como si vieras una persona completamente distinta- ¡Pues claro que la está viendo una persona completamente distinta! Esto si ya es preocupante.

\- ¡N-No me refiero a eso! ¡Tu ropa, tu actitud! Son... ¡son...! - le tapó la boca con la palma de su mano, haciendo que me callara, en ningún momento quitó esa sonrisa que ponía los pelos de punta.

-No sé de qué hablas kitsune-chan, por el momento no tomes eso en cuenta- tomó de la mano y lo jalo hacía la taquilla para comprar los boletos- Vamos a divertirnos juntos, hoy es un día especial para nosotros dos.

¿Qué es está sensación tan extraña que sentía Naruto en éstos momentos?

Esto es completamente distinto a lo que tenía pensado, éste Sasuke no entiende porque se comporta de esta forma.

¿Será acaso qué por ser un día especial actúa de ésa forma?

No lo entiende.

Después de haber comprado los boletos y poder entrar, él rubio no quitaba sus ojos de él, mirando de forma extrañada mientras caminaban, sobre todo a la ropa que estaba usando, es bastante diferente

¿bastante? Totalmente distinta a la ropa que suele usar.

Y esa sonrisa... En vez de estar a gusto siente escalofríos.

-Kitsune-chan, ¿a qué nos subimos primero?

-"¿Por qué me llama de esa forma?"

-Ehm... No lo sé, estaba pensando ir a-

\- ¡Vamos a ese!- lo jalo del brazo con mucho entusiasmo a un juego mecánico.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasar el tiempo con ese Sasuke tan animado lleno de un lado a otro con el rubio era más divertido de lo que creía, ya se habían subido a más juegos de lo que planeaban.

-Subamos a un juego más tranquilo tebayo- menciono Naruto algo mareado, desde que llegaron solo se habían subido a los juegos más fuertes.

-Mgh... ¿Acaso te da miedo kitsune-chan?

-No, es solo que ya estoy mareado de tanto juego que solo te agita todo- dio un suspiro haciendo que se le quitara lo mareado.

-Bien- dijo Sasuke y con la mirada comenzó a buscar un juego tranquilo-vamos a ese- señalo con su dedo y Naruto volteo a ver.

\- ¿El carrusel? - pregunto algo confundido.

-Claro, es tranquilo y así se te podrá pasar el mareo.

\- ¡Esta bien! - dijo sonriente y ambos caminaron hasta el juego, se formaron para poder pasar.

Naruto no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke con mucha inquietud, no dudaba que le gustaba que fuera así, más alegre y con mucho entusiasmo, pero por más que quería aceptar esa personalidad le agradaba más la personalidad engreída y pesimista.

Se subió a uno de los caballos del carrusel, con sus manos tomo el tubo para sostenerse.

\- ¡Uhm...! - volteo su mirada un poco y vio que Sasuke se subido en el mismo caballito que él con una sonrisa cálida, paso sus brazos por debajo de los de Naruto para sostenerse y también, porque no, para abrazarle con cariño.

La mirada del ojiazul volvió al frente avergonzado.

-"Sasuke está más raro de lo común"

Ambos estaban en silencio sin decir nada al respecto, así en todo el juego. Sasuke se pasó abrazando a Naruto y este se lo permitía.

-Estas más callado de lo normal- menciono preocupado por cómo estaba actuando.

\- ¡E-Eh! ¡No es nada tebayo!

-... - se le quedo mirando fijamente serio- voy a comprar algo, espérame aquí.

\- ¡S-Si! - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa con una mano en su nuca.

Al momento en que vio que Sasuke se fue agacho la mirada con algo de tristeza, se supone que ese día iba a hacer que ambos se lo pasaran bien, se estaba divirtiendo, pero no a la manera que quiere.

-"Este Sasuke es demasiado amable y cariñoso, pero..."

No es el Sasuke que le hubiese gustado ver desde que llegaron aquí.

-Naruto- rápidamente subió la mirada al escuchar su nombre por parte del azabache, en sus manos traía unos churros (*)- Sakura me menciono que saben bien- le dio una mordida al suyo y el otro se lo extendió al rubio para que lo probara.

De la misma mano, le dio una mordida al que le había extendido para que lo probara.

-... ¡Esta delicioso tebayo! - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras seguía comiendo.

-Espera- se acercó un poco a él, ya se había acabado su churro y tenía su mano libre- tienes azúcar en la mejilla- con su dedo pulgar le quito la azúcar que tenía en su mejilla, se le quedo mirando fijamente a sus labios. Se acercó levemente a él, pero luego se separó nuevamente con una sonrisa coqueta- Ya la quite.

-... gracias...

.

.

.

Siguió transcurriendo el día, ambos ya habían subido a varios juegos que le hicieron subir más el ánimo a Naruto. Incluso se habían tomado algunas fotografías juntos en la cabina de fotos y Sasuke le regalo un globo.

Iba abrazado del brazo del azabache caminado por el parque para saber cuál sería el siguiente juego que se subirían.

El sol estaba en su punto exacto, tal y como quería Naruto.

Estaba atardeciendo.

Y justo enfrente de la vista de ambos estaba una noria.

-... ¿Te quieres subir ahí? - vio que la vista de Naruto se clavó en la noria estaba enfrente suyo.

Silencio.

Solo eso había entre ellos dos.

Mantenía la cabeza agachada con los ojos cerrados y un sonrojo, el azabache había rodeado su brazo en el cuello de Naruto, mantenía una su mirada fijada en este y no había dejado de sonreír desde que subieron a la noria.

-Estas demasiado rojo kitsune-chan, ¿acaso te pones así solo por estar conmigo?

\- ¡N-No es así teme! - subió su mirada rápidamente y los ojos de ambos chocaron entre sí.

\- ¿De verdad? - Sasuke hizo una mirada más sería de lo normal- porque yo estoy demasiado intranquilo.

Le tomo de la barbilla, se sorprendió por tal acción que hizo, pero no hizo nada por apartarle.

-No había notado que eres demasiado adorable kitsune-chan- se aproximó más a el rostro de un sorprendido Naruto con un notable sonrojo.

La mano con la que le tomo de la barbilla ahora le estaba tomando la mejilla.

\- ¿E-Eh...?

-"Este Sasuke es diferente al que conozco"- se dijo mentalmente mientras veía que se aproximaba más a su rostro.

-"E-Es... ¡demasiado diferente!"

Sus labios ya se estaban rozando, a unos escasos centímetros de que los juntaran.

-Naruto...

-"Muy diferente al teme"- apretó los ojos fuerza.

-Hey... Naruto.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, pestañeo un par de veces para saber que rayos fue lo que ocurrió.

-... - volteo a ver a Sasuke, tenía el mismo semblante de siempre, serio y con los brazos cruzados mirando también a Naruto- "¿Fue... un sueño?"- se preguntó a si mismo tallándose un poco su ojo.

\- ¿Q-Qué...? ¿cómo me quede dormido?

-Hace un rato- ahora la voz de Sasuke tenía ese tono frío con él que suele hablar- en cuando no subimos a la noria te acostaste en mi hombro y te quedaste dormido, veo que no te dormiste como te lo había dicho esta mañana.

-...Ya veo...

Agacho la cabeza con algo de pena, todo lo que soñó con un Sasuke totalmente diferente al que estaba acostumbrado no había sucedido, el haber despertado tan temprano hizo que le diera sueño, no estaba acostumbrado.

Sasuke aún mantenía su mirada sobre Naruto que había agachado la mirada, como si le pasara algo, hace un rato estaba tan animado, ahora tenía una actitud que no le iba para nada con su personalidad.

Subió su mirada y ahí supo que algo le pasaba, no se mostraba tan sonriente como es costumbre.

Sasuke con un su brazo rodeo el cuello de Naruto y se acercó a él rostro de este besándole en los labios.

Había sido un beso que desde hace un momento le hubiese gustado dárselo, pero al parecer tanto Naruto y Sasuke tenían pensado hacerlo en la noria.

Naruto se sorprendió por la acción de este y cuando el azabache se apartó le miro con un notable sonrojo.

-Quita esa cara dobe, no te va para nada- dijo con una leve sonrisa al ver la reacción de este.

-Sasuke...

-Olvide por completo decir algo- dijo el azabache sin quitar esa leve sonrisa-... feliz día, Usurantokachi.

Esa el Sasuke que le gustaba, el que lo quería tal y como era por ser el chico obstinado y engreído del que se enamoró.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que tal vez más adelante nosotros dos tal vez ya no estaríamos juntos? - le miro algo curioso, lo recordaba y por una parte por lo que dijo Naruto, sonaba lógico- creo que me tendrás que soportar durante muchos años- hizo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y recibió una risita de parte de Sasuke.

Le beso los labios con ternura y una sonrisa.

Tal y como es, así le gustaba estar con ese bastardo que había podido cautivar su corazón.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(*) Churro: Pasta de harina y azúcar frita en forma cilíndrica estirada (muy ricos)

Hey! Por fin acabe este One shot que me inspiro hacer por un dou que vi por Internet, yo le agregué más cositas por ahípero creo que no pierde lo que en verdad yo quería transmitir.

Si se preguntan que fue lo que paso antes de que Naruto se despertara del sueño, paso exactamente lo mismo, claro, con el dobe bastardo en vez del mujeriego xD

Si le es de su agrado déjenme saberlo en los comentarios y si gustan votar son libres de hacerlo.

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
